A Life Worth Living
by Agent ERA
Summary: A series of drabbles with Tony and his sister Amelia during the first movie. If you squint during later chapters there's a hint of Rholia...
1. The News

_**Title: **__**A Life Worth Living. **_

_**Rated: **__**K+ for safety. **_

_**Summary: **__**A series of ficlets between Tony and his sister Amelia during Iron Man I with a hint of Rholia in it. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__** Only Amelia belongs to me. Just taken the others out for a walk. **_

* * *

_**The News**_

She received the news while in the middle of drama class. They were rehearsing when one of the deans rushed into the room. At first, she didn't believe them, but when she saw the images and news reports, her world collapsed. Amelia felt her legs buckle and dimly wondered why everyone was suddenly alarmed. Her head was pushed between her knees and a fierce headache assaulted her senses. A cool compress was put gently on her forehead. Voices murmured. Amelia didn't want to believe it but the rational part of her mind coldly accepted the facts.

Tony couldn't be dead…he just couldn't…

* * *

_**To be continued….**_

_**A/N: **_Rholia as in Rhode and Amelia ;)

* * *

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Find Him

_**Find Him**_

Obadiah and Pepper were waiting for her after she made the short flight from L.A. to Malibu. When Amelia saw the bevy of reporters she sent a pleading look to Obadiah who quickly dispersed them. From there, they drove straight to Stark Industries. After much pleading, cajoling and a bit of empty threats, Obadiah finally allowed her to call Col. Rhode. Amelia felt her heart flutter into her throat as the very familiar face popped up on screen.

"Amelia!" Rhode exclaimed, surprised. His face softened slightly, "How're you holding up?"

"Okay, for now," Her eyes were starting to water, "Have you made any progress?"

He hesitated, "No, I'm sorry."

"Find him, Colonel," Amelia said abruptly, and terminated the call before he could reply. She closed her eyes and the tears she'd been holding back slid down her cheeks. _Find him_, she pleaded silently. _Please find him_.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**Please review! **_


	3. Breakdown

_**Breakdown **_

Two days passed and no word from Colonel Rhode. She emailed her professors to forward her homework and lecture notes, stating that she did not know when she would return. They immediately acquiesced and expressed regrets over the perilous situation her brother was in. When Amelia was not writing up some paper, she was chewing her nails down to the quick. On the third day, her petering control shattered and she shoved her laptop across the coffee table, it slid dangerously close to the edge. Amelia threw her text books onto the floor, shaking, tears pricked her eyes. Pepper came running into the living room, alarmed. She dropped to her knees before the trembling Amelia and rapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Oh, Pepper," Amelia managed to gasp out, "I can't take it anymore-I can't-"

Pepper held Amelia out at arms length and shook her, "Don't say such things, Amelia, you need to have faith. Rhode will find him. Hold fast."

* * *

_**TBC...**_

**_A/N_**: _Terribly sorry for the long update. I'm not exactly pleased with this one. I didn't want it to be to angsty, but oh well. Please R'n'R! Usual disclaimers apply, excluding Amelia though. Anyone who wishes to take her out for a walk, drop me a PM and let me know when you post! P.S. Does anybody know just how long Tony was kept hostage? Wasn't it a week? And what is his middle name? Please forgive for being a bit ignorant on that*grins sheepishly*. _


	4. Stircrazy

_**Stir-crazy**_

By the end of the first week, she had watched and re-watched all their home videos, not that they had much. When she had finished with those, Amelia dug up the photo albums from the attic and perused through them. Whether Pepper or Obadiah noticed her erratic behavior or odd mood swings they didn't say anything, and Pepper's concern grew daily. Finally, on one humid day Pepper slammed her laptop shut and sighed, "Jarvis, where's Amelia?"

"In her bedroom," Jarvis replied promptly, "Pacing."

"Again?" Pepper asked, not really surprised.

"Yes, Miss Potts," Jarvis confirmed, "She was stating earlier that she needs to keep active, or she'll, I believe the correct term was, go stir-crazy."

Pepper sighed again, "I believe we'll both go crazy if we don't do anything." With that thought in mind, Pepper got up from the couch in the living room and walked to Amelia's room. It wouldn't hurt to get away from the confines of the house for the day. The trouble was, where would they go?

**_

* * *

_**

_**TBC….**_

_**A/N: Terrible sorry (again) for the long awaited update, my muse decided to take an unannounced vacation. Hope you like. Please review! **_

_**ERA…**_


	5. Found

**A Life worth Living**

**Found**

* * *

Going out with Pepper had helped somewhat but it did not totally alleviate her fears. Tony had been missing for nearly three weeks now and she was more anxious than ever. Her homework was a poor distraction and she was rapidly falling behind. Obadiah came over to visit a few times but never stayed for long. Amelia was to tense and to high-strung for any visitors at all. She was awakened in the middle of the night a few days later by Pepper. One look at her face was enough and Amelia collapsed against the older woman, crying.

Tony had been found at last…

* * *

**_A/N:_** Terribly sorry for the very late update. Hope y'all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year


	6. Reunion and Discoveries

**A/N: **My deepest apologies for the very long awaited update. Anyways, just a couple of changes: I've decided that Amelia and Tony are going to be twins and that Tony is the oldest. Also, I remembered now that Tony was held captive for three months not three weeks, so please forgive that blunder.

Thanks so much for sticking with me thus far, it means a lot.

_ERA_

* * *

_**Reunion and Discoveries**_

* * *

Amelia didn't get to see Tony until after the press conference was over. She pushed her way through the melee of shouting reporters with Rhode's help. Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Amelia whirled around and made a beeline straight for her twin.

"Tony!" Amelia's heart jumped into her throat as Tony turned around. Aside from the sling, she saw bruises lining the left side of his face. Other than that, she saw nothing else. For the moment, anyways.

Tony turned and his opened in surprise, "Amelia?"

Amelia closed the distance between them by running and threw her arms around him, hugging tightly. She started crying, the tears quickly turned into sobs and Amelia buried her face in his shoulder.

"Ames," Tony awkwardly patted his sister with his free hand. He glanced around for help but the Pepper and Rhode had moved away to a discreet distance. He sighed, "Ames, I'm fine."

Amelia jerked her face from shoulder, "Fine!?" She nearly shrieked, "Tony, you were missing for three. Whole. Months. And you're fine?" She stared at him in disbelief. "Then what is this?" Amelia demanded, tapping her brother's chest for emphasis. "Is that metal?"

Tony cringed, "Who told you?"

"What?" Amelia gave him a confused look, "Anthony, what is that in your chest?"

Tony sighed again, making sure nobody was within earshot, he leaned over and said quietly, "Yes, that is metal."

Amelia paled, "What happened?"

"Not here, Ames," Tony said softly, "Not here."

_TBC..._

* * *

_Please R & R!_


End file.
